


superpower

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Sonny's superpower is very useful when Rafael can't find things.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	superpower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detective_giggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/gifts).



> A while back, Stephanie gave me a drabble prompt for one of them having a hidden talent and I decided to go with something based on my own real life superpower.

"Sonny, where are my...never mind, found them!"  
  
Sonny is halfway through pulling his earbuds out when Rafael changes his mind. He shrugs and returns to his music.  
  
"Sonny, have you seen my - you know, the...oh, here it is!"  
  
Sonny looks up from his book, confusion on his face. "Glad I could help?" He says.  
  
"I don't know what your secret is," Rafael says, leaning down to buss him on the cheek as he tightens his tie, "but everytime I can't find something and ask for your help, I find it immediately after."  
  
"It's my superpower." Sonny nods solemnly.


End file.
